Chat
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Takes place a month before 'New Parents' – Casie is finally happy and couldn't image her life anywhere else but after a conversation with Ellie, it leaves more questions for Casie to think of. What does Ellie say to worry and confused Casie even more about their situation. - T to be safe


**This is just a random oneshot I wanted to do for… I just wanted to set something up for a story I do… maybe… after 'New Parents… also, this takes place a month before 'New Parents'**

* * *

Casie wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and smiles as she looks back to see Mason fast asleep. Casie smiles as she sits up, swinging her legs off the side of the bed and sighs. She holds her arms up in front of her and stares at her bite marks. She then felt two arms wrapped around her so she looks back to see Mason awake.

"Morning Casie." Mason whispers.

"Mason." Casie whispers. "Careful of that bite mark." Casie tells him and Mason rest his head on her right shoulder.

"I will." Mason said and Casie smiles. "I love you Casie." Mason whispers.

"I love you too." Casie said. "We should get up." Casie said.

"We are sleeping in, remember." Mason tells her, pulling her back and Casie giggles.

"Mason, I have work to do." Casie tells him.

"Come on Casie, five more minutes." Mason said. Casie got free and quickly got up. Mason chuckles, staring at Casie's nude body. Casie smiles as she puts her nightgown on and walks out. Teagan and Tyler stayed with Alexa. Casie starts making breakfast when Mason walks out, wearing grey pants. "You're no fun." Mason said, wrapping his arms around Casie's waist and Casie smiles.

"You said otherwise last night." Casie said and Mason chuckles. Mason turns Casie around and pulls her into a kiss. Casie smiles as she wraps her arms around Mason's neck. They then heard a knock at the door. Mason lets Casie go and Casie walks to the door, then opens it to see Alexa.

"Good, you two are up." Alexa said, walking in and Mason sighs as he walks off to get dress.

"Morning to you too Alexa." Casie said as she went back to making breakfast.

"I know, it's your day off but I just wanted to check on you." Alexa said.

"Really Alexa." Casie said, looking at her and Alexa chuckles. Mason then walks out and Casie sighs. "I'm going to ignore that comment." Casie tells Alexa who smiles.

"Anyway, I'll talk to you at lunch." Alexa said walking out.

"Can you take over?" Casie asks and Mason nods. Casie walks off to get dress. She has a few things to do so she has to make sure all her marks are covered. She puts her scarf on and sighs. She then heard a knock on the door so she walks out as Mason answers the door.

"Ellie, come in." Mason said and Ellie walks in.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Casie asks worried.

"Can I talk to you?" Ellie asks.

"That reminds me, I have to check on Tyler." Mason said, walking out and Casie walks to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Ellie?" Casie asks as Ellie walks over.

"I just need to talk to someone and you are the only person that knows what I am going through." Ellie replies and Casie looks at her worried, then back at her breakfast.

"Talk to me then." Casie tells her.

"In all your travel, have you met anyone else like us?" Ellie asks and Casie shakes her head.

"No, you are the only one. Unless they are hiding or dead, I don't think there is anyone else." Casie explains and Ellie sighs. "What is it?" Casie asks worried.

"Nothing." Ellie replies. "It's just… we can't be the only ones that are immune and there has to be a reason." Ellie explains.

"I haven't really thought about it." Casie admits as she finished her breakfast and starts eating. "Does Joel know you are here?" Casie asks worried.

"He thinks I'm picking up Tyler and Teagan." Ellie replies.

"Look Ellie, maybe you are right. Maybe there is a reason we are immune but what could that be?" Casie asks and Ellie sighs.

"I don't know." Ellie whispers. "What if we are the only two immune?" Ellie asks.

"Why are you brining this up?" Casie asks worried and Ellie sighs.

"Just… I don't know." Ellie replies and Casie looks at her worried. Something was wrong, Ellie wasn't saying something.

"Ellie, what is it? Is something going on between you and Joel? Has something happened?" Casie asks worried. "You can talk to me." Casie tells her.

"No, everything is fine." Ellie replies and Casie sighs. Something was wrong still but Ellie won't say. Then Teagan, Mason and Tyler walks in.

"Come on Ellie, we are running late." Teagan tells her.

"Go on, we'll talk later." Casie tells her and Ellie runs out with Tyler and Teagan. Mason closes the door and walks over.

"What was that all about?" Mason asks.

"Don't worry." Casie tells him and Mason grabs his breakfast.

"Is everything okay with her and Joel?" Mason then asks.

"I don't know but she just needed someone to talk to." Casie tells him, not wanting to go into detail. She isn't sure what just happened either. "I need to see Joel though." Casie said as she finished her breakfast and kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay, see you tonight." Mason said and Casie heads off. She just has one question to ask Joel. She runs off in hopes she can find him. She then saw him with a group and runs over.

"Hold that thought." Joel said as Casie runs over. "Casie, what is it?" Joel asks.

"We need to talk." Casie said walking off and Joel follows.

"What is it?" Joel asks.

"I saw Ellie this morning when she picked up Teagan and Tyler and something seemed off." Casie replies. "Is everything okay? I'm a little worried." Casie then asks.

"She has seemed a little distance." Joel replies and Casie sighs. Something is bothering Ellie but what?

"Sorry to bring this up." Casie said.

"No, thank you. I'll talk to her tonight." Joel tells her.

"Don't bring me up." Casie pleads.

"I won't." Joel said.

"Take care." Casie said walking off and sighs. 'So Joel doesn't even know what is going on.' Casie thought and sighs. She met up with Alexa who smiles.

"Hey Casie." Alexa greets.

"Hey." Casie whispers.

"How are you?" Alexa asks.

"I'm fine." Casie replies. "Is everything okay?" Casie asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alexa replies. "Come on." Alexa said and they head off. Casie yawns and sighs. "What is it?" Alexa asks.

"Nothing, just tired." Casie replies and Alexa smiles.

"Come on." Alexa said and they head off. Casie sighs, she has to try talking to Ellie soon. She is hiding something.

* * *

 **So that's it… this was just another filler oneshot that I wanted to do… also wanted to add some form of a friendship/bounding between Ellie and Casie… I don't know…. anyway like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
